Hidden Sun
by Grace C. Luna
Summary: "Being a monster was never easy, but after over a hundred years I've somehow learned to enjoy it; after all I was young, good looking, rich, powerful and practically immortal. There was nothing that we, vampires, couldn't do. Well, in fact there was just one thing..." "This girl held inside of her something so powerful and magical that someone like me would have killed for."


" **HIDDEN SUN"**

A Twilight Fan Fic by Grace C. Luna

"In the biginning"

Bella was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl the world had ever seen.

Beauty patterns did not apply to her; her beauty was out of this planet.

Her Native American features, her dark eyes, her long black hair, her warm smile, and her body... were simply amazing, but inside she was as pure and innocent as a child.

She was taken away from her parents when she was a newborn raised by a woman named Norah Swan, who was like a grandmother to Bella.

They lived in Forest City, Pennsylvania.

Bella was just eighteen years old when Norah passed; not knowing where she was coming from or anything about her family, she remained in the safe town where she grew up, even if that meant to be alone.

This girl held inside of her something so powerful and magical that someone like me would have killed for.

Being a monster was never easy, but after over a hundred years I've somehow learned to enjoy it; after all I was young, good looking, rich, powerful and practically immortal.

There was nothing that we, vampires, couldn't do. Well, in fact there was just one thing...we could not be out in the sun light; a ray of light would turn us into ashes within minutes.

You would never imagine you would wish for something as simple as being able to see a sunrise, or take a walk on the beach on a sunny day.

After so many years of darkness you also become a dark creature, your soul gets stained.

We got used to our dark, and secret, existence; and by 'we' I mean myself and the other vampires I knew.

I was turned at the age of twenty by a man called Carlisle Cullen, one tragic night a long, long time ago.

I was just a simple young man back then, tall, slim, dark blond hair and green eyes; born and raised in Massachusetts in a middle class family.

Carlisle was thirty nine years old when he was made, a couple of centuries ago. He was extremely rich, very powerful...and heartless, of course.

He ran the show among us, and since he was my maker I had to be loyal to him, he had given me this life and I was supposed to follow him unconditionally, until the end.

There also were other vampires that Carlisle made; first was Jasper, a twenty two years old man from Minnesota, who had been made at the beginning of the twentieth century, he was tall, blond, athletic, but he was the most annoying person I have ever met. Second was Emmet; he was thirty when he was made in the seventies. Emmet was a free spirit, but he was a devil as well, not someone you could ever trust.

Last, but not least was Douglas was made at the age of twenty seven in the 1920's, he was actually someone you could talk to, I wouldn't call him a friend exactly, but he was the closest thing to a friend. He was devoted to his maker; he would have done anything for Carlisle if he would have asked him to.

We all needed Bella to save us. Her blood held the power to make us immune to the sun. She was the only descendant of Peter Dwayne; a very, very powerful wizard, who had been our biggest enemy for decades.

He had always tried to terminate our kind; we never knew why he hated us that much. He was a vampire hunter, a good one I must say, and he killed many!

Peter had sworn that his descendants would be the ones to finish us all.

And to make matters even worse, he had a spell put on himself so he and the ones who follow his blood line would have the power of the sun running through their blood.

But it wasn't that easy, we could not just take Bella's blood, it had to be offered to us to make the spell work. Peter might have thought that would never happen since he hated us and so did his entire family.

Carlisle had a plan that he assured would work and we all would be able to get what we needed.

He had been looking for this last descendant, Bella, for years, and once he found her, we realized she lived closer than we thought.

Since this girl was all by herself, it was gonna be easy to take advantage of her, with no one around to look after her, she would give in fast. She was gonna become the easiest prey we had ever run into.

One thing Carlisle knew, she was gonna be protected by her grandfather's power until she turned twenty one years old, after that...she was going to be "ours" to take.

So, Carlisle gave me this "assignment": To make Bella fall madly in love with me to the point she would do anything for my love, even give up her own life if I'd ask her to.

"The first time he told me about his plan I thought "Great, I'll have some fun with this girl, plus I'll get what we've all been looking for!" It was a win-win for all of us, especially for me.

It sounded so simple, so easy. There was no room for errors; everything had to be done according to the plan.

I was gonna win her trust by being her friend and then make her fall (unconditionally) in love with me, she would offer me her blood and once I ask her, by tricking her, she would give her blood to the rest. Unfortunately after that she would die, she would not survive, not a single chance for that to happen.

Bella didn't know who she really was, she had never been told about the power she held inside. She never knew her grandfather was a wizard or a vampire hunter, and I bet she had no idea vampires really existed until she met us.

She was raised as Bella Swan, since she knew Norah wasn't her real grandmother, she had always wanted to find out who her real parents were, but never had had the courage to leave town and search for them.

Carlisle followed this girl for a while before he told me to jump into action. He found out she was a waitress at a restaurant nearby, she used to ride her bike to work, and had a dog, a German Sheppard named Rex. She lived in a wooded area, in a small cabin.

So, on Friday night, September 1st, of the year two thousand I put Carlisle's plan into action.

I went to have "dinner" at the small restaurant where she worked.

A waitress came to my table; I ordered a soup and waited. Once my "food" was there, I pretended I was looking for the menu.

My prey approached, surrounded by an imaginary aura and spreading the most appealing scent I had ever smelled. I took a good look at her, and I felt bad for the poor girl, after all she had no idea that right in front of her murderer was giving a half smile.

"Is everything alright sir?" she asked me politely with the sweetest voice.

"Can I have the menu please?"

"Absolutely" she reached the table behind mine and passed it to me "I recommend the eggplant parmesan, you will love it!"

I looked into her eyes and smiled back "Alright, I'll try that"

I followed her with my eyes when she left the table. If angels would have come down to Earth I knew for sure how they would have looked.

I caught her glancing at my table a couple of times; I winked at her and made her cheeks blush. How beautiful!

I heard her conversation with the other waitress.

"Alright, you serve him...gosh, you young people..." the other woman said.

I was glad we had a good start; the sooner I get over with the plan, the better.

I waved my hand to get her attention, she walked to my table. I pretended to be cleaning the lenses of my camera.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm a photographer and I need some accessories for my camera. Do you know of any stores where I could get that kind of stuff?"

"There's a mall down on Perk road" she looked at my camera "That's a very nice camera! I got one similar to that! I love taking pictures!"

One thing Carlisle forgot to mention is that she was into photography too, he probably didn't know that.

"I'm new in town...I was hoping you could tell me where I could find some nice places to take pictures"

"Sure, I'd love to"

We started a conversation about cameras, photography and techniques; it didn't last long because she was called to serve another table.

Before I left I made sure we made eye contact one more time, as we did I smiled at her, she smiled back and walked towards me.

"I gotta get going, have a busy day tomorrow" I said "By the way...I'm Edward"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella, but call me Bella"

"I will see you tomorrow; Bella" I soften my voice to pronounce her name "I'll come back for dinner"

"We'll be glad to have you back"

I turned around to leave and saw her looking at my full plate and making a face, probably wondering why I hadn't touched the food.

The following night I was there again, she smiled the moment she saw me.

I ordered the first thing I saw on the menu. As I did before, I pretended to eat, while having some small talks with Bella, after that I was ready to go feeding.

As I was getting into my car I saw her by the main door saying 'good night' to her co worker. I got out and walked towards her "Excuse me, do you need a ride home?"

She gave me a serious look "No, thanks...I'm not getting in a car with a stranger!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you! I apologize!" I said.

"Well, now you know...I'll see you around Edward" she said and continued walking.

"Sure..." I stood there watching her as she turned towards the avenue.

I walked back to my car and drove home. I lived about half an hour away from the restaurant.

When I got home Carlisle was waiting for me. "How's it going with Bella?"

"I think pretty well, so far"

"Don't rush into anything, be the nicest guy on the planet, be a gentleman, respectful, a good listener... be her friend...girls love that, be..."

I passed my hand over my face "Carlisle, Carlisle, I got this!" I interrupted him "We're gonna get what we want"

"I know that" he winked at me "Be smart and win her heart so she would give her own life for you if you ask her to"

I gave a proud smile "Piece of cake!"

"I know I can trust you, Edward...you're the right guy for the job" he turned to leave but before going he said "Don't you fall in love with her!"

I laughed out loud "Carlisle, please! Don't be ridiculous!"

I walked back inside my house, and all of sudden Rosalie's face came to my mind.

She had been my girlfriend for many years. I had loved her truly and deeply.

Oh, Rosalie! She was a beautiful blond girl, with eyes as blue as the sea, her fine face and her mesmerizing smile made her look like she was the prettiest angel in heaven. But Rosalie was mean, heartless and vain as hell.

For a few minutes memories of our time together hunted my mind and soul.

Countless times she had told me she loved me; but at the end she broke my heart the night she left. She said she needed her space, so she just ran away. My stupid pride stopped me from going after her, a decision I regretted for years after she was gone.

Sadly, she died before she ever came back home and I hated myself for letting her go.

Love had been out of question for me ever since I lost her. Love and power never came together, and to save myself from heartbreak, I had chosen power.

The third night I went to the restaurant later, I went feeding first, I was starving.

When I got there, Bella was already outside, she was leaving.

"Hey! You're late" she said checking the time in her watch "My shift is over"

"I just got caught up developing some pictures I took early this morning"

"Are you gonna eat something?" she pointed at the door "You better hurry, the kitchen is about to close"

"I was thinking if you would like to have a coffee with me"

She looked at the time again "Ok...but just one coffee"

"That sounds good"

We walked back to the restaurant and sat at a table by the window.

I observed her as she put two small tea spoons of sugar and her coffee, blown it for a few seconds and then took the first sip.

She looked up at me with those beautiful dark eyes "Why did you invite me for coffee?" she asked in distrust.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you better, I don't have any friends around and..."

"Not one friend?" she interrupted me.

"I'm from New York, so all my friends and family are there"

She looked straight into my eyes "My grandma was my best friend...but she passed away a couple of years ago"

"I'm sorry"

She gave a slight smile.

She told me about the woman who had raised her, she mentioned that Norah wasn't her real grandmother, a story that I already knew. She also told me she was twenty years old and would be twenty one the week to follow.

It seemed she loved wearing rings, she had a few on her left hand and a couple more on the right, her hands were smooth and delicate.

We talked about the town, also about our passion for photography. She confessed she dreamed about traveling abroad to visit exotic places, but something inside her tied her to her home. From what she said, she was a very quite girl, she didn't have any close friends or boyfriend. I saw a huge chance for Carlisle's plan to succeed.

I realized that even I couldn't wait to take my part of the prize, I cared about her, and I felt bad because she was all alone.

After an hour we stood up to leave, I asked her to join me for a walk, she accepted.

"So, do you like this town?"

"So far, I do" I said.

"When are you going back to New York?"

"I'm planning to stay here for a while...I need a fresh start"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"What's the real reason for you coming to my town?"

I had to make up something really fast, and I said the first thing that came to my mind "I had a real bad break up with my ex girlfriend...I was devastated so I decided to leave the city for a while"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

As we continued walking Rosalie came to my mind again, it had been years since she left, but she was always coming back to my thoughts somehow.

I was back to Bella in a matter of seconds, I had no idea what she was talking about, so I just smiled and nodded like an idiot. This time I focused on her, on the way she talked, how she moved her hands and her facial expressions. I liked her, I truly did.

"I don't know...I might find a reason to stay here" I said.

"Well, it must have been really hard for you to leave your family and friends behind" she said so innocently.

Clueless girl, she had no idea about my cruel intentions.

She stopped and turned to look at me, her beauty wasn't only from the outside; by looking into her eyes I could see how pure and precious she was. My heart raced at once.

There was a voice inside my head that said "Follow the plan, just follow the plan, you idiot!" But my senses were somewhere else and I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

I put my hands on the sides of her face and rested my lips on hers.

It was fast but in that split of a second I could feel all the nerves of my body waking up, every one of them at the same time.

I hadn't felt that way in such a long time; so I tried to convince myself it was nothing and that I was just caught up in the moment.

I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her again and again. That voice in my head talked to me once again "Chill! She's just a treat to you, that's all she is"

I shut it down immediately, because that wasn't what I felt in my (dark) heart.

I didn't know what to say or do, since I did not expect to feel that way; but love comes in the most unpredictable ways.

"You just kissed me!" she bit her lower lip.

I looked up at her and smiled "I guess I did"

Bella started to walk again, I walked beside her, and for a few minutes neither of us said a word.

Suddenly, she turned to me and said "We're having a party tomorrow at the restaurant; you could come if you want"

A party wasn't what I had in mind at all; but I needed to get closer to her; any time I got to spend with Bella was valuable.

"Sure, that would be nice" I said.

"I'm sorry Edward, I gotta get going, is late"

"May I take you home?"

"I'd rather not, maybe some other time. Thanks, anyways" she said.

I needed to work harder to steal her heart; unfortunately the more time I spent with her, the more I liked her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Come around six o'clock"

"Six? That's a bit too early, but I can be there around eight or eight thirty, would that be alright?"

"I guess" she moved her head slightly to the side and moved the hair off her face.

The breeze filled my nostrils with her scent. I shut my eyes for a slip of a second to take it all in, and I was certain that a few cell in my brain exploited.

"Have a good night" she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You too. Take care; and be careful on your way back home" It would have been so easy to take her in that moment, to make her my prey before things get out of control. I wished it could have worked that way.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

She smiled beautifully. She was a true ray of sunshine.

I walked back to my car, extremely confused! The next couple of minutes I completely forgot about Carlisle plan, to just focus on Bella and the things she made me feel. I cursed myself for being that weak!

She was supposed to fall in love with me; I wasn't supposed to feel that way! How did I ever let my guard off?

I got home, took a shower and sat in the living room to watch some TV.

I couldn't even relax for five minutes; a monster came to my door demanding me to open.

"How's the plan going?" Carlisle asked as I let him inside.

"Pretty good I think, why?" I turned the TV off.

"Because her birthday is just a few days away...she's gonna be twenty one, remember after that day, she won't have the protection of her grandfather's power anymore"

His presence irritated me. I gave an exasperated sigh "I know Carlisle! I know!"

He looked at my face for moment "You can't fail on this plan, Edward"

"I'll have the work done..." I said. "Will you, really?" My inner voice said to me.

Before leaving he grabbed me by my t-shirt "You better get us what we need"

I looked into his eyes "I'll have it done in time, ok?"

I sat down on the sofa again and pulled a book from my library, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. I threw it against the wall. "Damn it!"

I definitely had feelings for Bella, very strong feelings. That wasn't right. I was only screwing up the plan for myself and everybody else.

After walking around the house for a few minutes I went out feeding, the mere thought of her made me thirsty.

Before the sun appeared in the sky I was safe in my bedroom, in the dark place where I belonged.

My eyes opened the following evening; I took a shower and left for the party.

I needed to move faster, time was running out for me.

I walked into the restaurant; it looked like they were celebrating someone's retirement.

Bella ran to meet me as soon as she saw me.

"You came!" she said and jumped into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her, loving that sensation. Immediately, I let her go.

She gave me a kiss on my cheek "Thanks for coming, Edward!"

"My pleasure"

The place was closed for business that night, there were around twenty people at the party. She introduced me as her friend. That was something, but I needed to be more than that.

Everybody was having fun, except me; I was still very confused and I had many things tangled in my mind.

I needed a good excuse to get her out of that place, so after being there for about one agonizing hour I asked her to go for a walk.

"I had lots of fun with you at the party!" she said.

"Me too!" I definitely had a good time with her, but the party was lame.

"Would you tell me about New York?"

I hadn't been there in a while, but I made up things, so I told her about the city, the people, Broadway and other amazing sites. Her eyes sparkled with excitement; that girl had never left town.

We sat on a bench across the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Do you wanna do something else?"

By the look on her face she didn't like my question.

"I just meant to go for a coffee or anything you'd like"

"Oh, ok" she place a finger on her chin, thinking, then she spoke "There's one place I'd love to go"

"Where? You name it and I'll take you there"

"There's this old building right at the end of Johnston Avenue, and if you climb to the roof you can see the whole town...I've never been there at night"

Without noticing I stood up, and stared at her for a moment.

I made a mental note to myself "Do not look straight into her eyes". And that's exactly what I did.

Her beautiful brown eyes got me into a trance.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her voice made me come back to my senses, so I reached out my hand to help her stand up "I'm sorry"

She softly took my hand and stood in front of me, I gently touched her face and hair.

"You're beautiful, Bella"

She placed a hand on my chest, right on my darkened heart.

I looked down at her delicate hand, placed mine on her lower back, looked into her face and kissed her.

I didn't want to let her go! Without a doubt I was falling in love with her.

When I finally set her free she laughed timidly. Oh God, she was so innocent! I absolutely loved that!

I should have been a heartless monster, take what I needed and don't care a damn about her! Instead I was there being consumed by doubts, guilt; I was already hesitating about the whole plan!

I couldn't let Carlisle find out about my feelings for her; I had to keep pretending I didn't care about this girl who now kept hold of my heart.

"C'mon, let's go" I said as we started walking.

She stopped me."We better drive there" she said.

"I thought you didn't get in cars with strangers"

To my surprise she placed both hands on the sides of my face and kissed my lips "Well, you're not a stranger anymore, Edward"

Oh, I loved hearing her saying that! But I still wanted more, I needed more of her.

So, that part of the plan was going in the right path; only if I hadn't screwed my part.

We got in my car.

"Do you drive?"

"I don't know much... These days I get around with my bike..."

I found that charming.

"I need to fix it, because I had a small accident the other day...nothing serious, but it needs a quick fix"

"I will teach you how to drive well"

"Thanks! So let me tell you how to get there, when you get to First Street make a right, go straight to Fulton Street and at the end of it take a left on Center Street...to the end"

"You do know the way"

"I've been there many times! We should go there some other time to take pictures!"

"You're very special, unique"

Bella looked at me and giggled "Why do you think I'm special?"

"Because you really are"

"Don't you find me awkward or weird?" she said.

Me? Finding her weird? She had no idea where I had been and the things that I had seen!

" **NO WAY OUT** **"**

Once we arrived to the building she had mentioned before, I took a look around the old place.

"How do you climb to the roof?"

I knew how I would do it, but I wondered how she managed to go up on that old building.

She laughed "Well since I don't have super powers we need stairs. Come; there is one hidden inside"

We entered through the back door; the smell in that place was nauseous. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

We went up to the top floor, she opened another door and there it was the roof.

"Now look around and tell me if this isn't the most beautiful sight you've ever seen!"

It was, in fact, a very beautiful place to stand; I could see the whole town from there.

The night was perfect, and we were in the perfect place, but that wasn't enough, of course.

I stood behind her and held her; she placed her arms on top of mine. She turned around to face me.

"I like you Edward, I really do. You're a very nice guy!"

I couldn't even respond to that, she thought I was a nice guy but she didn't know that a monster lived inside me.

Her scent suddenly became irresistible and I kept picturing myself biting her neck. I had to leave that place. It was dangerously tempting, maybe the closeness between us or the way she moved. Who knew?

In other times I would have taken her, erased her memory of that night so she wouldn't remember a thing the next day and moved on with it!

I drove her home, she gave me directions on the way to her house, but I already knew how to get there.

I stopped the car right in front of her window.

"Thanks for spending some time with me!" she said.

"Thank you for letting me be with you" I got closer and kissed her, while I was kissing her I placed my hand on her shirt, right on her breast.

She let me touch her for about a minute, but then she pushed me away.

"I think you better go Edward"

"I'm so sorry, did I offend you?"

"No, no...It's just..." she suddenly became very nervous.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

She looked up into my eyes "I'm not ready for this to happen...not tonight" she whispered.

"Nothing's gonna happen tonight if you don't feel ready" I stroke her face.

I knew then, she was a virgin.

"Thank you for understanding, I'll see you tomorrow"

I just smiled and nodded.

Bella turned around to leave, but before getting out of the car she turned back to look at me "Why haven't you ever asked me for my number?"

"I know where to find you"

She took a pen and a paper from her purse "Here it is" she wrote the number in a piece of paper.

"Thanks!"

"Don't call me in the morning before eleven, I sleep late"

"Not a problem"

I heard a dog barking.

"That's my dog Rex...he barks when he hears noises outside, I'm sure he'll like you"

I wouldn't count on that. I liked dogs, but the problem was dogs didn't like me. They can sense evil.

The following night I went to the restaurant after feeding.

This woman, who also worked there looked at me in a very unfriendly way, she got closer to Bella and said "I don't like him! There's something about him..."

"Kathy, please! He's alright, he's very nice and gentle by the way" she interrupted her.

"Just be careful darling, you know nothing about men!"

"I will" Bella said just before running to my table "Hi! I was waiting for you!"

"I missed you today"

"Me too" she said caressing my messy hair.

I looked at one of the tables to see what the guy had ordered "I guess I'll have a hamburger tonight"

"You never touch the food, why?"

"You got me! I order a meal as an excuse to stay here longer and watch you"

She giggled "Listen...I'll be free a little earlier tonight...you wanna go for a walk?" She winked at me.

"Sure...I'd love to" I put a hand on top of hers "You look beautiful tonight"

How I loved to see her in a pony tail!

"Thanks!"

By the time I stood up to leave, she was leaving as well, so we left the restaurant together and headed to the park.

"Sorry about last night Edward"

"What are you sorry for? No, no...It was my fault; I was inappropriate"

"Is not that I don't want to; I'm just not ready"

I was not only gonna mess with her life, I was also gonna steal her innocence.

In some way I felt relieved that no other man had ever touched her. I wanted her just for myself.

I was in big trouble!

"Don't apologize for that! I understand...I really do, baby"

Why did I care that much? I never did before, not that I had ever been in that of situation either.

"So, my birthday is a few days away...I was thinking...if you wanna come to my place for dinner"

I smiled "I'd love to. Are you working that night?"

"Oh no, I'm taking the night off"

"Awesome!"

I drove her home after a short walk.

"You wanna come inside?" she suddenly said.

"Are you sure?"

"I wanna have a coffee with you, plus I wanna show you my home"

"That would be very nice, thanks"

As we stood at the door, her dog started barking like crazy.

She opened the door and there he was, looking at me if he had seen the devil, which wasn't very far from the truth.

Once she took him to another room he seemed to calm himself down a bit.

I looked around the living room; she had a few dream catchers. "You like these?" I pointed at one of them.

"Oh yeah, and I've got more in my bedroom, I'll show you later on"

I wanted to take her to the bedroom, but not to see the dream catchers exactly.

I wanted Bella badly, but I cared about her, and I was willing to wait until she was ready.

She went to the kitchen and brought some coffee that I pretended to drink. She talked about how she was raised, how this woman Norah had always been very open when it came to talk about the about things of life, like relationships, self respect, and even sex.

When her coffee was over she looked at the time. "I'm truly sorry Edward, but I think you should get going"

"Yeah, of course" I kissed her lips softly "Thanks for letting me come to your house"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the restaurant, right?"

"Sure!" I turned and walked to the door.

"Edward"

I turned back "Yes?"

"If you're new in town, where are you staying?"

I babbled for a moment searching for a believable answer "Eh...I'm renting a house"

"Just for yourself?"

"Well, in case my family comes over to visit"

"Oh, that would be nice"

"Yeah, good night Bella"

"Good night" she closed the door as soon as I stepped outside, I heard the locks.

I made a quick stop to feed on my way home, being so close to her had made me hungry.

I found a note on my door, from Carlisle.

"Better hurry! I can't wait to taste her!" I despised his sarcasm. I took the paper and threw it out angrily.

The night before her birthday we met for a few minutes, since she was tired and not feeling well, so I just drove her home and left.

The night of her birthday we went back to her house after dinner so we could spend some more time together.

Her dog started barking as we walked in her place. She put him away so we could seat on the sofa.

She took her shoes off "I had a great time tonight!" she told me.

"I'm glad you did!"

"I'm twenty one now...and want to start living my life" she said all excited.

"What are you planning to do?"

She blushed "Don't judge me, ok? Promise you won't pick on me!"

"I won't" I held a hand close to my heart and the other one to shoulder's height.

She leaned forward and rested her lips on mine.

I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. She looked at me with sparkling eyes and smiled.

I was confused, I didn't know if I should go on or if she would let me go on. Was she gonna stop me like before?

Obviously, I couldn't stop; that black dress Bella was wearing and the scent of her skin were enough to take me to a point that I could not turn back. I wanted her to be mine; I wanted to make love to her.

I wanted it to be me the one who would make her a woman, the one who would steal her innocence.

She let me touch her and then I wanted more, and more. We could not stop kissing and putting our hands on each other.

We moved into her bedroom, she felt tense in my arms at first, but then she let herself go.

My incisive questions made the first moments awkward, but I couldn't help worrying about her. I wanted Bella to feel good, I wanted her to know I was gonna take care of her.

Her skin was as smooth as I imagined, her warm body heated my dead cold soul.

And when it was over she had a bright, beautiful smile on her face. I held her without saying a word, and soon after that, she fell asleep.

I watched her sleep for about two hours, then I got up to look out of the window to see if any of the guys or Carlisle where waiting for me outside. I was surprised to find no one there.

I took a look around the house; the coast was clear since her dog was in the back yard.

I found a small room right across the living room; she had her own studio, with lots of pictures, mostly about nature and small animals.

I went back to the bedroom in hopes of finding something that would connect Bella to her grandfather; I opened her closet, judging by her clothes, she was a simple but very feminine girl, jeans, t-shirts and summer dresses, a few boots on the bottom and more dresses on the side.

There was a small box inside the drawer, it had a letter outside, it was folded, I tried to open it but when I reached out to touch it but I couldn't; it was like a force stopping me from doing it. I just let it go for the night. But that was definitely something that had belonged to Peter.

It was time for me to leave; I had no choice but to run to my dark safe place before dawn.

The next day was extremely long, it felt like it would never become night fall. I was anxious to see Bella again. I spent the day tossing and turning in my bed just thinking about her, I wished I could have read her mind to find out what was she thinking about me, especially after the night before.

Finally, when the sun was completely hidden and the moon was bright in the sky, I left my apartment to see her.

I made my entrance in the restaurant, I spotted Bella by a table at the corner of the room; I smiled at her.

When she saw me, she left her tray on the table and walked rapidly towards me.

"Hi Bella!" I said happy to see her.

She hit me hard on my arm. The grin in my face faded away immediately.

"Get out!" she kept pushing me to the main door.

Once outside she gestured me to follow her to the parking lot.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she said with an enormous rage.

I tried to speak but she stopped me.

"We slept together! At least have the courtesy of letting me know you have to leave!"

"I'm sorry!" That was a big failure from me.

"Last night was special...you know? It was my first time!" she crossed her arms at her chest height "I woke up this morning feeling like an idiot! I felt used, betrayed!"

I tried to reach to her but she raised her hand to stop me.

"If you think you can have me only for a good time and then leave...think again mister!" she pointed her index finger at me.

"I'm really, really sorry...Bella..."

"Maybe last night didn't shit to you" she interrupted me "But it did to me...do you have any idea how important that is for a girl?"

I finally stretched out my arms and held her "I didn't mean to upset you!" I kissed her head "Last night meant so much to me, I swear!"

"If you wanted to leave you should have let me know. Spending the night wasn't a must Edward!"

"I know...I know, you're right"

"Do you have somebody else?"

"No, no, no...It's not that...it's hard to explain...but there's none else, none!"

"So what was it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I freaked out about the way I felt..." that was one of the reasons, but not the entire truth."Forgive me, please!" I held her closer "Last night was amazing...and I can't wait to be with you again!" I said into her ear.

She looked right into my eyes and gave a slight smile "You blow it again and that's it for you; do you hear me?"

"I promise I won't blow it!"

It was probably time to take action, she was already twenty one, and Carlisle was rushing me.

I just needed to find the right moment. The problem was that I was hesitating about it.

I didn't want to lose her, nor did I want to hurt her either. I loved her.

The thought popped in my mind "Oh my God, I love her!"

I had to find a way to stop that madness. I couldn't let Carlisle take her away from me. There had to be another way to get what we wanted.

"Edward...I'm talking to you!" she raised her voice to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts!"

"Don't come to the restaurant tonight, you'll distract me! I'll meet you outside around midnight" she said while turning around to leave.

"I understand, I'll be right here waiting for you"

So I waited impatiently for her, sitting in my car, keeping an eye on her through the window until the time came.

" **BACK TO THE LIGHT"**

Our second night together was very different from the first one. I was startled to find Bella had become some kind of a passionate lover...in just...24 hours!

Oh God! It was amazing having her in my arms again; making love to her was magical.

I felt that connection that I had never felt before, not even with Rosalie.

She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later she was back in her bedroom; she started to comb her gracious hair.

I stood for a moment to admire her particular beauty.

She put the comb down and turned to me with the most bright, beautiful smile.

"Ok...I'm just gonna come out and say it..." she walked a few steps to stand in front of me.

I was at sea, I didn't know what was going through her mind, and it took me by surprise when she pronounced the words.

"I love you Edward!" she told me just before jumping into my arms to kiss me.

I instantly froze; my mind blacked out for a moment and I couldn't say it back. She had said she loved me and I wasn't ready to hear that. All I wanted to do is make love to her one more time.

It was amazing like the time before, and when 'that' moment came, I confessed "I love you!" and as I said it I knew in my heart I meant that, and that as long as I existed she was gonna be the one.

Carlisle's plan was now officially ruined. The truth was; I didn't really care anymore.

Bella was mine to keep, I wasn't gonna let anybody hurt her, or take her away from me.

She fell asleep in my arms, but of course I couldn't sleep, I wanted to watch her, hold her...protect her.

Around midnight, her dog started barking, I bet he sensed the evil around.

Bella woke up and looked at me with eyes half open "What's going on?"

"Stay here, I'll go check" I got up, put my jeans on and walked outside the bedroom to the living room and then out of the house. I closed the front door for safety, when I turned to the side I saw Jasper and Emmet approaching.

"Carlisle wants to know why it's taking you so long, loser" Jasper said.

"Tell Carlisle I'll get what we want...I just need a few more days, ok?" I said.

Jasper pushed me "You better not mess it up!"

I pushed him back, his eyes turned red. Emmet stepped between us before we started a fight.

"Just do what you're supposed to do" he said.

When I looked at the window I saw Bella looking right at me, she was frightened.

I looked back at Jasper and Emmet "Get the hell out of here!"

"You know, Carlisle is not gonna be happy about this" Emmet said.

"About what?"

"You like this girl Edward, I can tell" Emmet replied.

"That's none of your business!" I passed a hand over my face "I'll talk to Carlisle; I'll find a way to get what we want without hurting her"

Both laughed in my face.

"Yeah...talk to him...like he cares about her!" said Emmet. "And why do you even care about this girl?"

Jasper's eyes grew wide "You fell in love with her! You idiot!"

"Just leave us alone, I'll get the job done" I turned around and went back inside the house.

When I entered the bedroom she was looking at me like if she had seen a ghost.

"Who are they?" she moved her index finger in negation "No, no. What are they?"

I took a deep breath and I pointed at the chair in the corner "Sit...we need to talk"

The moment of truth had arrived, but I didn't know where to start. How about..."Well, I was supposed to make you fall in love with me, take your blood..." or better yet "This was an assignment for me...you are our prey...and we need your blood but once we get it...you'll die..." There was no right way to tell her the truth.

"You still didn't answer my question!" she started to get impatient.

"I'm sorry Bella; I really am..." With a hand in my heart I gave her the most sincere apology.

"What are you sorry for?" she stood up "Just tell me the truth Edward...whatever it is..."

I took another deep breath, I had to say something; anyways Carlisle's plan was ruined, that was a fact, so besides her...I had nothing else to lose. The problem was, I didn't wanna lose my Bella.

"I'm not who I said I was..." I started easy, compared to what was coming next.

"What do you mean?" she sat on the chair again and tapped her finger tips on her lap a few times while waiting for my explanation.

"My name is...Edward...Edward Cullen..."

She made a face, like if my words weren't getting straight into her head. "Go on"

"I didn't move here from New York...well, not recently. I have lived around the area for many years"

"Many years? Like ten years or more?"

I slightly moved my eyebrows up and scratched my head "More like...a hundred"

She froze "You're not making any sense. Are you talking about past lives or something like that?"

"No, I have lived over a hundred years"

"Yes, of course you have" she nodded as she was mocking me.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head "There's a reason why I came to you"

"What reason?" her face was blank.

"You've got something I wanted, something I needed..." that wasn't probably the best way to say it, but I was already thrown into the water. "Something…" my tongue was tied and I wasn't able to speak for a split of a second.

"Something like what? You mean, you wanted my body, you wanted to sleep with me?" she passed her hand over her face "I can't understand what you're saying!"

"No...I wanted more than your body...I wanted your blood...I..."

She stood up and pointed at me with trembling hands "Are you a psycho? Are you gonna kill me?"

"I'm not a psycho"

"So why do you want my blood? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"I'm a vampire..."

There was an awkward silence in the room, we looked at each other for a brief moment; and then she gave a high-pitched laughter.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm serious...I'm a vampire"

"A vampire, really?" she laughed in my face once again "What the hell are you talking about, Edward?" her face turned serious "What are you?" she looked at me extremely mad.

My eyes turned black as they did many times I was in front of a prey.

She covered her mouth and took one step to the side, to be farther away from me.

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"But...but..." she stuttered, she looked down for a second and then back at my face "You said you wanted my blood! You just said that, damn it!"

"Bella, why don't you sit back?" I said as my eyes turned back to normal. "There's a story behind all this"

"Behind what? What do you mean?" her face went back to blank.

"Please have a sit" I insisted "I won't hurt you"

She slowly moved the chair to her side and sat down "What story?"

Her whole life was about to change from that moment on, but anyways I did it; I told her who she really was. "Bella, you're not just an ordinary girl"

She stared at me without saying a word, she raised her eyebrows.

"Norah Swan adopted you because you were stolen from your parents"

"What? That's a lie!"

"Your grandfather Peter was a wizard, and..." I stopped once I saw a shadow outside; I thought about Carlisle "You're in danger!"

She stood up "You finish that story or get the hell out of my house now!" she raised her voice.

"Bella...you must come with me!"

"If you've got nothing else to add to your very entertaining story, you can leave" she pointed at the door.

In a few minutes I tried to tell the rest of her story as fast as I could.

"Your grandfather took you away from your parents when you were a new born and left you with Norah, who raised you. You had his protection until the day you became twenty one; you are the last descendant that has that power in the blood..."

"Wait, what power?" she interrupted me, clearly numb after the breaking news.

"You can make us immune to the sun"

"Is that why you never came to see me during the day?"

"Yes, that's why" I said and looked down. "Carlisle had this plan...that I should make you fall in love with me so you would offer your blood to me, and then I would convince you to do the same with the rest of us..."

"Who the hell is Carlisle?"

"My maker"

I felt disgusted with myself for being such a cruel monster.

When I looked up at her I saw tears that started to shed from her eyes, she walked towards me and stopped right in front of my face. She looked into my eyes, the fear I saw before was replaced by sadness.

"So...this is all a lie? You don't love me at all?" she sobbed.

"It was a lie at the beginning, but then I truly fell in love with you"

"Get out!" she said coldly "You will never get anything from me!"

"I really love you, and I want to protect you from them" I pointed at the window. "Please..."

"I don't need your protection. Get out!"

I turned around to leave "I'm sorry, for everything" I said one more time. "I love you and..."

She ignored me, so I continued my way out.

Jasper and Emmet were waiting for me outside.

"Where is Carlisle? Why isn't he here?" I raised my shoulders in surprise.

"Relax, he will be here. First we got a little something for you" Jasper said.

They grabbed me by my arms and forced me to walk to some fields close to Bella's home.

Jasper pushed me and made me fall on my back, he punched me in my face; I threw a punch to his face as well, that made him furious.

We started to fight and beat each other, Emmet joined Jasper and both of them beat me up hard.

Carlisle arrived; he stood a few steps away from us, watching us, enjoying the moment.

"Enough!" he yelled.

We stopped immediately.

He looked at me with disappointment "You see what you get?"

I didn't say a word.

"Your time is up Edward" Carlisle said looking down at me.

"I won't let you kill her!" I said as I slowly stood up.

"Why do you even care?" he took a deep breath and shook his head "Edward...Edward...I told you not to fall in love with her!"

"What if I did?"

"I don't really care, just get me her blood!" he placed his hand on my shoulder "C'mon...you knew this was supposed to happen"

"Find somebody else!"

Carlisle laughed out loud "What's with you Edward? Do you really think I'm just going to let her go, after searching for so many years, just because you have fallen in love with her?"

"I won't let you do it; you won't get a single drop of her blood!" I was determinate to do whatever it had to be done to save her.

"Unless you wanna spend the rest of your existence in the dark...you need her blood" he said and pushed me hard. I fell on my back.

Before I could stand up Jasper and Emmet reached out to me, they started kicking me hard, so hard I felt my head was gonna explode!

"Will you do what I say Edward?" Carlisle said in a (fake) quiet and relaxed tone.

"No!" I yelled as I continued being kicked by those two damn vampires.

His eyes turned deep red, he gestured the others to move to the side, and he grabbed me by my hair making me stand up at once. He pressed his other hand on my neck and elevated me leaving my feet in the air "Will you do it Edward?" he said between his teeth.

"Never!"

Carlisle took a deep breath and motioned the others to get closer again, then he let go off me "Give him a lesson" he said. He turned around and said something into Jasper's ear that I could not hear; and he started to walk away. But before leaving he looked passing his over shoulder "It's a shame things have to end this way Edward" he said as he disappeared into the night.

Jasper and Emmet grabbed me one more time; I was in too much pain to react.

All I could think about was her and what was going to happen to her if I couldn't save her.

For several minutes they hit me and kicked me so violently that I fell unconscious.

An indescribable pain woke me up; I couldn't even open my eyes. I was burning!

I was shirtless, and my shoes were gone, I felt my body was about to burst into flames.

It seemed like the first rays of sunlight started to appear in the sky.

I finally could open my eyes for a split of moment; I had to shut them immediately, since I couldn't bear the soreness.

I had to reach for a safe place before the sun would burn me to ashes!

I tried to stand up but my knees were too weak, I fell on my back. I tried one more time; a few tears fell on my face. I opened my eyes a bit and I looked at my hands, a bit of smoke came off of my skin.

It was already happening... I was burning!

I took a chance and started walking like a zombie, crying and screaming in pain. My head and back were hot as fire!

I fell down a couple of times, but I continued my way to Bella's house.

I finally got to some bushes, they shielded me from the sun, but that wasn't safe enough, and the sun was almost completely out.

Just a few steps from her front door I fell down again. I was numb, turning in an unbearable suffering.

I heard her dog barking loud, I turned and tried to stand up without success, I fell again.

I really thought my number was up.

With my last breath I dragged myself to her door, but I did not reach my destination.

I just laid there and let myself go; there was nothing else I could do.

What hurt the most was the thought that if I died nobody would protect her from Carlisle and his "children".

I heard a voice in the distance calling my name, it sounded like an angel's voice.

I could not open my eyes; the light wouldn't allow me to do it.

I recognized that voice, it was Bella! I feared I was I hallucinating.

I felt soft hands grabbing my arms and pulling me up, I cried in pain.

"You're safe now!" her voice echoed "I've got you!"

"Bella..." that was all I could say.

"I'm here, Edward"

I felt her fingers on my burnt face, following the line of my jaw.

I fell unconscious for a moment. When I was finally able to open my eyes I found myself in a dark room, there was only one very soft light bulb above, I looked to the side and there she was, looking down at me with a loving look in her eyes.

"You saved my life! Why?"

She ignored my question "What did they do to you?" she demanded to know.

"I was beaten and left in the fields so the sun would turn me into ashes" The pain wouldn't allow me to move.

She got down on her knees "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, very, very much"

"Why did they want to destroy you?"

"I told Carlisle I wasn't gonna continue with his plan..." my throat hurt when I was speaking.

"There must be something I can do to help you heal"

I looked at her for a moment, and then I closed my eyes. "No, I can't ask you…"

"Is my blood, isn't it?" she reached out and stroked my hair.

I immediately opened my eyes "No! I can't let you do that"

"Edward..." she opened her bathrobe, put her hair to the side, and moved her head forward and to the side "I'm offering you my blood"

"No!" I tried to stop her "After what I've done!"

She passed her finger tips over my dry lips and moved even closer "Shut up and drink from me!"

I felt a great pain over my entire body, the wounds seemed to be getting worse, but still I hesitated if I should do it.

I reached out for her, slowly because of the pain, and I touched her cheek gently. "I...don't...deserve it..." my voice was getting weaker by the minute.

"Just do it!" she said with a firm voice while her eyes were fixed on mine.

I lifted my head and sunk my teeth in her neck, I heard her moaning in pain; but that didn't make the monster stop.

Once I had tasted the first drop I was lost in ecstasy. I drank and drank from her, her blood tasted like anything I had taste before.

My pain started to ease. Slowly I started to feel like myself again.

I got on my knees as I continued drinking, I held her against my chest; I could feel her heartbeats and her fast breathing.

I finally found my will to stop, before I consumed her life.

She sat on the floor, resting a hand to her side for support, she looked extremely weak.

Her blood was running through my veins, burning me inside, I let myself fall on my back; my breathing became heavier. I got in fetal position; it got to a point that I could not breathe anymore. I stretched my body fighting to get some air.

"Edward!" I heard her crying out my name. "Don't leave me! Please come back to me!"

All of a sudden my heart started to beat slower, my breathing became easier and the pain disappeared.

I finally arose and looked down to my chest, the wounds were gone; I shifted my eyes to Bella.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" she said amazed. "It worked!"

I smiled gratefully at her "You saved me!" I felt the need to kiss her so I leaned forward, but she stopped me.

"No!" she said with a harsh tone.

I stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"How are you feeling?"

"The pain is gone and I feel so alive!" I offered her my hand to help her stand up. She took it.

As she stood up she fell in my arms "I feel dizzy and weak"

For a moment we got lost in each other's eyes, just for a brief moment.

I wanted to steal a kiss from her, but the guilt inside me made me stop.

"I feel better now Edward" she slowly pushed me away. "Thank you!"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For not killing me...for not following Carlisle's plan...and for wanting to protect me"

I gave a smile "I won't ever let anybody hurt you" I looked at the door "Should I?"

"Go ahead, none's stopping you"

I walked toward the front door, she followed me.

She slowly opened the door; and I stepped outside in the sun light, after over a century living the darkness.

The sun hit my face, my body, and I didn't turn into ashes!

I laughed madly "Yes, it worked!" I turned to look at her "You are my angel!"

"I'm glad I could save you!" her eyes dropped a couple of tears.

I caressed her cheek "I love you"

"Go, enjoy the sun!"

"I'll be right back" I started to run under the sun, not in a vampire's speed, but in human's speed; it felt wonderful!

I reached to the open field, I couldn't stop laughing!

I stretched out my arms up high and shouted "Woohoo!" I was insanely happy!

After I came back to my senses I realized that I had left Bella alone in her home, I turned around to start walking back when I saw her coming my way.

She was wearing a white, long summer dress. Was she really an angel? I thought so.

I didn't move as she came to meet me.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I assumed that if you haven't been able to see the sun in years you would come to an open, shinny space" she said with half a smile.

"This is amazing...this feeling..." I took a step forward to reach for her, but she stopped me.

"I might have saved your life; but it doesn't mean I have forgiven you"

I froze.

"I don't know what to do; I've never been this puzzled my entire life!" she said.

"Puzzled? About what?"

"I guess this is one of those moments when you're about to make a decision that could change your life...forever...unless you choose to turn around and walk away from the monster you fell in love with...and never look back..." she sounded as if she was talking to herself.

"If there is a slight chance...can you please open your heart to me?" I begged.

She looked down, turned around and started to walk away from me.

"Bella, wait!" I touched her arm softly.

"I might see you around Edward" she said looking pass her shoulder.

"What does that mean?"

She turned around to face me "It means...I need to be alone now" she turned back around and left.

I let her go in that moment, but I was determinate to save her, and to make her trust me again.

I ran to the nearest gas station and stole a gallon of gasoline, some matches and headed to Carlisle's place. I knew they all would be sleeping during the day.

Emmet, who was the only one like me, he didn't want to sleep in that wet, bad smelling basement; he had his own private room.

I was the only one who had left the house to live on my own, something that Carlisle never completely swallowed; in fact he hated it.

So, I got into his house and first ran to Emmet's room, I didn't need to do much, just open the windows to let the sun shine on him.

He started to scream as the sun burned his skin, but that wasn't enough to kill him. He looked at me furious "You son of a bitch!"

I laughed and threw a match to burn him. "Goodbye old friend!" I said sarcastically.

Without wasting any time I ran to the basement and after showering it with gasoline I lit a match and threw it at the coffins.

I was out of the house in a heartbeat. Once outside I watched as the flames consumed their refuge.

I just did what I had to do to keep Bella safe, even if that meant to turn my back on my own kind.

Now she was in no danger since those monsters gone. It was time for me to win her back.

Within minutes I was standing outside her door.

When she opened and saw me she smiled sadly. "Why are you here?"

"May I talk to you?" I tried to step inside but she blocked me.

"You can talk there"

"I know I screwed any chance I had, but believe me...I feel so ashamed for what I was gonna do to you...I just..."

She rolled her eyes "Edward...you got what you wanted...you can leave now...go back to where you belong"

I looked down for a moment, then my eyes fixed on hers "That's the thing...I realized I don't belong with anyone but you"

She looked down, I lifted her chin up.

"We belong together, we love each other, and you know we do"

Bella moved her face away "How could I trust you again if you're one of them?"

"I just killed them. I might be one of them, but I'm nothing like them, not anymore"

Her eyes grew wide "You killed them?!"

"I did, they can't hurt you now"

She looked to the other side "How can I trust you?"

"Please, let me prove myself to you"

"Come inside" she allowed me go into her house again. "Now, tell me who my grandfather was"

"His name was Peter Dwayne, he was a wizard...our biggest enemy, he hated us..." I told her a bit more about this story and how we came across with that man.

"So, why did my grandfather hated you guys?"

"God knows why, thing is he spent many years trying to terminate us, he used his powerful magic against our kind" I ran my hands through my hair "To be brutally honest with you, we hated him too"

"Is he the one who gave me away?"

"I believe so"

"Son of a bitch; why?" she stared into the floor. "Who were my parents? Do you know them? Are they alive?"

"Sorry, I have no idea, I wish I knew"

"Do you think Norah knew about all this?"

"I don't know" I looked around the room "Maybe we can find something. Did she leave any personal belongings?"

"Just a small box, it's in my closet"

I nodded, as I remember that box that I wasn't able to get that night.

"Do you think I carry some of grandfather magic inside?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to find by yourself"

"I don't think I have, I would have found out already"

"Probably, but keep in mind you had no idea who you were until now" I moved my shoulders up.

After a very awkward silence, she spoke "Now, about us...I haven't decided what to do yet"

I didn't let her finish, I framed her face in between my hands and kissed her.

Soon after that she was back in my arms again.

The day became night, and when the night was over I didn't have to run to a safe place, I was already there, protected by my angel's wings.

" **Life with Bella"**

We were truly happy together; without Carlisle or the others around we didn't have to worry about a thing.

I had sold some gold hidden in my house which gave me enough cash to slowly start investing in the market again.

Days went by fast, she went back to work at the restaurant as usual and I just continued with a much 'normal' life.

I could not recall a time in my life that I had been that happy! I knew that I had done the right thing by staying with Bella, in her I had found the missing part of my soul.

I just loved waking up beside her, spending all day outside in the fields, taking pictures, walking around the town, and then at night picking her up at work.

I had become the total opposite of what I was right before I met her.

Bella wanted to know everything about me, up to the last details. So I told her about my life as a mortal, she learned that I came from a middle class family, my father was a banker and my mother stayed at home with her children, I had two sisters and one brother, I was the youngest.

Sadly, my father died of a heart attack at a very young age, he was only forty. My older brother; Zachary had to take care of all of us, until I was old enough to work to help the family.

It all changed when, at the age of twenty I started to work for a guy, who was much older than me, he was insanely rich, his name was Carlisle Cullen.

He came from a wealthy and powerful family, and he promised me fortune and power in exchange of something of mine in return...my own life.

Driven by ambition, I accepted. I wanted to be rich, I wanted to be powerful; I wanted to live forever!

On a cold February night he turned me into a" blood sucking" monster. He not only changed my last name, but he changed my life forever, from that night on, I had been at his mercy.

I never saw my siblings again, but I did visit my mother on regular basis and made sure she had everything she needed, until the day she passed, when she was just sixty four.

I had never talked about the things I had told to Bella; she was an amazing listener.

Her free spirit helped her accept and not to judge other's decisions or choices and I just loved that about her! Her love for all living things was mesmerizing.

One night she finally opened the small box in her closet; there was letter inside that read:

"Bella, you have power inside. It will come a day when blood sucking monsters will find you, you must kill them all. You are a vampire hunter; it's in your blood. Destroy their kind, do it for your family, for yourself. Your parents never understood that, so for you to follow your destiny I gave you away, as I did with your brother Jacob. You can't fail your fate! This vial with my blood will protect you from them. I'm your grandfather, Peter Dwayne. "

"I have a brother?" her face was blank. "Eeww… this is my grandfather's blood!"

She showed me what it hid inside, and as soon as I saw there was a blood vial I drew back.

"Oh my God!" she said as she was looking at it for the very first time. "How come Norah never told me about this, clearly she knew"

I took several steps back; I couldn't stand looking at it.

"She was probably waiting until you turned twenty one, I don't know"

She looked at it again and made a face "Kill them all? That man was insane!" she said as she put the vial back in the box and inside the closet.

"According to him that's your destiny"

"That's just stupid, I wouldn't kill you. I refuse to follow my grandfather's legacy!"

I got closer to her "You don't have to"

She sat on the bed and said "I don't care who he was or what he did, that is not me, and I won't kill a vampire...unless it is to save you" she smiled.

She wanted to throw the blood vial away but I convinced her not to. I knew I wasn't the only vampire around, and even Carlisle and the others were gone, there were more, maybe not around, but they were out there, and they were dangerous.

Days went by so fast that I had literally forgotten to feed in about two or three days.

I got up one morning and without even waking her up I ran to the fields, not that I ever wanted to hunt there, but on my way there I spotted a deer and even before I could think about it, I was on my prey, I was desperate for blood. I sunk my teeth in its throat and got lost in its sweet, delicious taste, and I kept going, blocking all my surroundings. I was in an ecstasy!

I drained that poor animal in no time, but I kept going.

"Edward..."

When I heard Bella's voice I froze and dropped the deer on the grass. I slowly turned around, feeling as embarrassed as I had never felt before. I quickly stood up.

I couldn't look into her eyes.

"So, is this how you feed?" she asked filled with curiosity.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I...I didn't realize you were..." I was in complete shame; I couldn't even finish the sentence. "It's alright...I'm not judging" she gave a half smile. "I'm sad for the deer, but you did what you had to do"

"I never wanted you to see me like this" my eyes still wouldn't part from the ground.

"Why not? This is who you are, and I don't mind"

I finally looked up at her "You don't?!"

"Of course I don't...it's not like I have to share lunch or dinner with you" she laughed softly.

I gave a short, nervous, laugh.

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable; I'll see you at home"

"Ok..." That was all I managed to say.

As she turned to leave she blew a kiss at me, I gave her a smile.

A few minutes later I went back to her house, when I arrived she was sitting in the living room reading a book; she put it down when she saw me.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I said and continued my way to the bathroom.

"Sure...take your time"

After I showered, I went directly to the bedroom and sat on her bed, with my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face.

I was completely sure of what Bella had seen it was going to give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

I should have never hunted nearby! What was I thinking?

A few minutes later she came in; I looked up at her as she stood in front of me.

"If it makes you feel better, it wasn't as bad as I had pictured it in my mind" she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What have you pictured that was worse than what you saw?"

"Well, I thought of you as an angry lion tearing his prey in pieces"

I laughed "You and your wild imagination!" I stood up and hugged her.

She untied my bathrobe "I have an early shift today, but I have one hour until I have to go to the restaurant...c'mon...let's not waste time!" she kissed me.

One passionate girl she was and she knew exactly how to drive me out my mind and at the same time to show me how every single beat of her heart called out my name.

One night, while we were in bed in each other's arms I asked a question, which was buried deep inside me.

"Bella, sweetheart...what do you have planned for the future?"

She arose to looked into my eyes "There's really no point in planning for a future"

I wasn't expecting that answer "'Why do you think that?"

"I live in the moment...day by day...I enjoy every single day like if it was my last one"

"Is there anything you wish for?"

She looked at me with the most lovable eyes "I only hope I can always do what I love so if I die tomorrow I'd know I didn't waste my life"

"I thought you may want to have kids...or..."

"Children are beautiful, but I don't want to have any of my own" she interrupted me.

I took a deep breath "That is such a relief for me"

"What I want the most is to be with you...so if tomorrow is my last day on Earth...I'll die happy because I was with you until my last breath"

"I just wish you'd stay with me forever"

She lay by my side and held me "What do you do when you can live forever, anyways?"

"Try to make the best out of it, I guess I also live one day at a time, but sometimes I do think about the future..."

"What would you wish to do today if you'd know tomorrow would be your last day?" she sat again and looked at me.

"I would make love to you until the morning comes"

Every day that passed my love for her grew in immeasurable ways. She had become my reason for all things. Bella was, without any doubt the love of my life.

She managed to get some days off at work so we decided to spend a few days at my house in Lakewood.

One night I went feeding; so I had no choice but leave her home alone.

It didn't take me long to come back home, I had never hunted and fed that fast before.

When I walked into my bedroom I found my love on the floor, unconscious.

Her bathrobe was opened and she was in her underwear, when I looked at her neck I saw the horror...she had been bitten!

I shook her to try to wake her up, she opened her eyes immediately.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked her, and I feared her answer.

"Oh God, Edward! You are alright!" she hugged me tight.

I pulled her back slowly "What? Why wouldn't I?"

She looked at me confused. "Carlisle said..."

"Wait…what?! Did Carlisle do this to you? How could that be possible?"

"He broke in and…and I gave him my blood..." she said trembling.

"What? Why would you do that?" The worst nightmare couldn't be as bad as seeing Bella hurt by that monster.

How could I have been such an idiot? I was sure I had finished him that day when I thought I killed them all, well; apparently Carlisle wasn't in his house at that dreadful moment. Lucky bastard!

"He said he had you and he was gonna kill you if I didn't give him my blood!"

"No, baby…no! He lied to you! He never had me!"

I helped her stand up and sit on the bed.

She looked at me crying "I'm sorry...I just wanted to save you!"

I hugged her "My love...I'll make sure he never hurts you again"

With him being able to be out during the day, I had to move faster, he was even more powerful than before.

I needed to come up with a plan to protect her from that monster. We had to leave the town sooner than I expected.

I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't stop until he gets his revenge for what I did, and I didn't need to read his mind to know that hurting or killing Bella was his goal.

" **Rosalie'S ghost"**

Later that night Bella fell asleep really fast, it took me about an hour to fall sleep; I kept tossing and turning thinking about the fastest and safest way to take her out of town.

Unexpectedly, I heard a female voice, a voice that I knew very well, and she was calling my name softly. "Edward…"

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, my heart stopped beating when I saw Rosalie standing in the corner of the room. She looked as beautiful as I remembered her.

I looked at Bella, she was deep asleep.

Finally, I was able to say something "It can't be..." I murmured, still not sure if I was dreaming or she was really there.

She walked towards me; I rapidly jumped off the bed.

"Who's this?" she said bitterly as she looked down at Bella.

"Rosalie..." I didn't know what to do, run to hug her or just hold my place.

"You vowed to love me forever!" she raised her voice. "Damn you, Edward!"

"You're gonna wake her up!" I looked at Bella once again, afraid she was going to wake up any minute, but she seemed to be submerged in her dreams.

"This is your dream...not hers!"

"So...this is just a dream?"

"It depends on how you look at it"

"It has to be I guess, because you're dead" I said, and saying those words still filled my heart with sadness.

"It looks like you completely forgot about me"

"How could I ever forget about you?" she had no idea how hard it had been for me to finally accept that she was gone, it took me many years to learn how to live without her.

"We promised to be together forever"

"Until one day you left" I reminded her.

"You should have followed me!" she said and walked to stand on Bella's side of the bed.

I started to get nervous, I knew Rosalie very well, and I knew how possessive and jealous she was.

At that point I couldn't distinguish what was real and what was a part of this "dream".

"What are you doing?" I asked her trying to figure out her intentions.

"I just wanna see the face of the woman who stole the love of my life"

"She didn't steal anything from you, you're wrong"

Rosalie looked at me and smiled sadly "Is there any love left for me Edward?"

"You were my world, once"

"Do you love her?"

I didn't answer.

She gave a short but sad laugh. As she turned around to leave she threw something on the bed, right next to Bella, I couldn't see what it was.

"What is that?"

"Something to remember me by" she said as she started to fade away.

I froze while watching her disappear into the darkness.

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes for a moment, when I opened them again I was laying on my back. I looked around the room and then sat up slowly.

"Was it just a dream?" I thought.

In that same moment Bella woke up and handed me a very old picture "Who's this Edward? And why was this on my side?"

I jumped off the bed; my heart skipped a beat as I saw a picture of Rosalie.

Without noticing I started to babble.

"What? What's going on?" she looked at it one more time "Is this your ex girlfriend?"

I looked at Bella, still not able to react.

All I could say was "Where did you get that from?"

"You tell me! I found it on the bed just now"

Had I done that in my sleep? I was so perplexed.

I tried to explain Bella about this weird "dream" I just had had, her eyes keep moving around the bedroom.

There was no time to lose or any chances to take on Carlisle or Rosalie. I needed to get Bella far away from them.

We drove to her house to get some of her stuff, the night wasn't over yet, and Bella begged me to wait until the morning to leave.

I was wrong to believe a couple of hours wouldn't make a difference!

We lay on her bed so she could sleep a bit more.

When Bella fell asleep I turned to her side and watched her sleep for about ten minutes. I finally closed my eyes.

"It was about time!"

When I heard Rosalie's voice again every nerve in my body froze. I slowly opened my eyes, and there she was, standing at the corner of the room.

I arose "What are you doing here?"

She walked towards me "Will you take me back?"

"It's too late now...you left long ago"

"I found a way to come back...so we can be together forever like we once vowed to each other!"

She pushed me down, lay on top of me and kissed me. I glanced at Bella, she was asleep.

"Get rid of her so we can be together!" Rosalie said in my ear.

"No! Get out!" I tried to push her away without success.

She press her hips on mine "Kill her, I want her body!"

"No!" I said in a whisper.

"We will be together Edward" she passed a hand over my chest and slowly kissed my neck "Kill her, for me"

She moved her hand to my inner thighs; I closed my eyes and placed my hand on her lower back "Please leave now..."

When I opened my eyes, she was gone. I looked down; I was holding a knife against my chest. "What the hell?" I jumped off the bed immediately and fell on the floor. I got back on my feet, I was trembling.

Bella woke up, she sat and looked at me "What happened to you?" she got up and put her robe on.

I scratched the back of my neck "We have to leave...now!" that was all I could say.

"Why?" she walked towards me, but when she saw the knife on the floor she drew back "What's going on Edward?"

"Get your stuff...we must go!"

She looked around "Is about Rosalie...isn't it?"

"Yes" I looked out of the window but it seemed there was no one there.

"Ok, I need to get a shower before we leave"

"You gotta be fast, please"

While she was showering, I grabbed her clothes, shoes and put them in her backpack.

She was back fast, she changed, and at last she grabbed something from the closet. "Should I take the blood vial with me?"

"Yes, and if I say so, put it on!"

We were heading to the door when she stopped.

"Wait! We can't leave Rex here!"

"Alright, alright...let's go!"

We rushed to the car and headed south.

I tried to get some money from the ATM but my account was empty. We didn't have time to lose so we just continued with a few hundred that I had on my pocket and some money she had gotten from her drawer.

As I was driving on the road, I looked through the mirror and noticed something strange about the dog; he kept staring at me with lost eyes. I didn't say anything to Bella; we had much bigger problems at that moment.

An hour later Bella wanted to stop to use the restroom.

We found a very small gas station in a lonely road.

As I was outside the car I looked at the dog again, he looked very agitated. There was something definitely wrong about him.

"Eww...this place is nasty!" Bella said as she wiped her hands on her clothes.

"Don't get near the dog!" I stopped her when I realized she was heading right to his window.

"Why?" she looked at Rex "Are you ok puppy?" she reached out her hand to touch him.

The dog showed his teeth and jumped on her.

In a matter of a second Bella fell on the floor, the animal went directly to her throat; fortunately she put her arm in front.

I tried to catch him but my nerves didn't let me move at my normal speed, and the damn dog bit her on her arm.

He didn't want to let go, I finally could move as I normally do and passed my arm between the dog and Bella's arm and moved him away.

She sat straight "Rex! What the hell are you doing?"

I saw two men approaching.

"Are you alright, young lady?" One of them helped her stand up.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

The dog looked at her again and jumped to attack her for a second time, but this time I was faster and before Bella got hurt once again, I grabbed him from behind and broke his neck.

She fell on her knees right next to him "Rex!" she looked up at me in tears.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't let him hurt you again!"

"What happened to him?" she took my hand and stood up.

I held her tight. I looked at the dog and saw a deep black smoke coming out of his mouth, I moved Bella away.

"Don't come any closer to him!"

I had no doubt in my mind that Carlisle or Rosalie had something to do with it.

The other man covered Rex with a sheet "What happened to this dog?"

"I have no idea" I said "He attacked her" I looked at the dead animal and the smoke was gone.

I took off my shirt and put on Bella's wound.

A few minutes later a young woman arrived and handed a clean towel to Bella.

"Let me see that" the woman said holding Bella's arm. "Ooh honey, I'm so sorry!"

"She was attacked by a dog, Barbara"

"Come with me...I'll help you clean it" she said.

She took Bella's hand and turned to walk towards the restroom, but before starting walking our eyes met for a moment.

There was something in the way she looked at me, something wasn't right. I had seen that look before. I immediately recognized that evil look...It was Rosalie!

I stood between them and held Bella's hand.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

"Go to the car! Now!"

"She's only gonna help me clean the bite! What is the matter with you?"

"Wait in the car!" I must have sounded rude, but I didn't care at that moment, all I wanted was to get her away from heartless Rosalie.

Bella walked to the car cursing me, she got in and closed the door.

"Stay away from us!" I told this "woman" and pushed her.

"Hey! What's your problem?" One of the guys jumped on me.

I pushed him and made him fall on the ground.

"I know it's you Rosalie!"

Her eyes turned deep black "You will come back to me!"

"No! I won't!" I turned and started walking towards my car.

"Rosalie? Barbara...what's going on?" the guy on the floor asked, but she didn't answer.

I looked at Bella and she was following my every move, probably wondering what was going on. I got in the car.

"Why did you push her? She was just trying to help"

"She wasn't trying to help! That woman is Rosalie!"

He eyes opened wide "That's Rosalie?"

In a split of a second she opened the door, and walked towards her.

Rosalie looked at Bella but didn't move.

I got out of the car and said "Bella...let's go!"

She didn't listen and continued walking; she stood right in front of Rosalie and punched her on the face.

My old girlfriend had left her guard down and landed on the ground.

"Bitch! You killed my dog!" Bella yelled looking down at her. Not happy with that, she kicked her.

I grabbed Bella by her arm "Let's go!" I moved her to the side "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I said to her ear.

Rosalie stood up furious "You are so dead!"

I stood between the two of them "I said let's go!" and then turned to Rosalie "And you...leave us alone!"

She was even more upset, I could see it in her eyes, in the way she looked at me, even she wasn't in her own body...that hateful look hadn't changed.

I forced Bella to walk back to the car, before things got any uglier.

Once she was inside I turned to Rosalie once again "I don't wanna see you ever again!"

The hateful look turned into a sad one. Unfortunately I also knew that look very well, and it still gave me the same sadness inside that it did before.

It got worse when, after looking into each other's eyes for a moment, a couple of tears fell down her face.

Yes, there was still something inside of me that made me feel that way. I couldn't deny it.

I wasn't in love with her anymore, but as important as she had been in my life, as much as I had loved her in the past...I would never be able to take her completely out of my heart.

"I'm sorry...but it's time for you to move on" I said and turned to get into my car.

"Open your heart to me again!" she said.

I didn't answer; I looked at her one last time and got in my car.

" **TRYING TO SAVE HER"**

We had been on the road all day, the night was approaching and Bella was hungry and extremely tired. I thought making one quick stop wouldn't hurt anyone.

We stopped for dinner and then continued down the road.

Bella was really quite; my poor angel must have been terrified. I couldn't blame her; those last couple of days had been a hell of a ride for her, being chased by an angry ghost, and not just any ghost, Rosalie's ghost, a mad vampire who wanted her dead; and being force to leave her normal life behind.

All of the sudden a huge tree fell about one hundred feet away from the front of the car.

I hit the brakes and tried to drive back but another tree fell in the back and it almost hit us.

Bella looked at me for an answer "What do we do now?"

I wished I knew my next move in that case, how to save her, how to be the man she deserved.

I looked to the side and saw Carlisle approaching my window.

He took a deep breath while leaning on the door. "Do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" he said.

"What do you want Carlisle?" The man who once was a father figure, a mentor, a friend…had turned into my biggest enemy.

"Get out of the car Edward, we need to talk"

I turned to my Bella "Stay here, baby"

She grabbed my arm with her trembling hand "Please, don't go!"

"I'll be back fast, I need to fix this" I slowly stepped out of the car "Ok, let's talk"

He folded his arms "You killed my children, you burnt down my house, you turned your back on me...you betrayed me..." he grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the vehicle "Did you really think I was gonna let you go?"

"Do whatever you want with me...just let her go!"

He moved his head in negation "Nah!"

"It was my fault, she's got nothing to do with this...she's innocent"

"I probably should kill her, just like you killed the others in my coven, those you once called 'brothers'"

I pushed him away "Don't you dare to hurt her!" I turned around and got in my car, I planned to drive through the fields to get away from him.

Carlisle threw himself on the car, breaking the front windshield.

Bella covered her face with both hands. She was beyond terrorized.

"Edward! Get out!" he yelled.

I looked at her "When I say so...put the blood vial on"

I stopped and stepped out once again "What the hell do you want?"

As I glanced to the sides I saw Aro and Marcus approaching, they were Carlisle's brothers. Oh, how I hated those two monsters!

I really thought that was the end for me; but I was determinate to fight to protect her.

I gestured Bella to put the vial on, she did so.

Carlisle grabbed me by my neck "You know what happens to those that betray me, don't you?"

I nodded.

"So, why did you do it?" he pushed me against the car.

I didn't answer.

"No one...no one...betrays me and lives to tell the story!"

His two brothers stood next to me, the three of them started to beat me.

I heard Bella screaming inside the car.

They threw me on the side of the road, I tried to keep an eye on her, but it was difficult.

All of the sudden I saw Bella behind the wheel; she started the car and moved it to our side.

I stood straight as they stopped the beating.

She drove towards Carlisle and hit him, sending him several feet away. He stood up immediately; his eyes turned red, full of fury. He jumped on the car to attack her but he drew back as he saw her blood vial.

She stepped out of the car holding the vial up high, we all drew back when we saw it.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" she said to Carlisle.

He looked at me "Edward...you're not leaving until we have a talk"

I accepted, I moved my eyes Bella "Wait in the car"

Carlisle stood in front of me "It's really easy...convince Bella to give her blood to my brothers and Rosalie and you'll be free to go"

"No! That's gonna kill her!"

"Did I say that I care?" he placed his finger under his jaw "I don't think so..."

"I won't let her do that!"

When I looked to the side I saw Rosalie (in her new found body) approaching, Carlisle gestured her to stay away, she so.

"You got one last chance to save your own life" he said.

"I don't give a damn about my life! I just wanna save hers!"

Carlisle took a deep breath, he gestured for his brothers to move away from us.

He passed his arm around my neck "Alright...I'll make you a deal"

I looked at him in distrust "What kind of deal?"

"I'm gonna let her go if..." he looked at her and smiled maliciously "...only if...you let her go for good and come back to us"

"Why would you want me back after I betrayed you?"

"We've been together for so long; I don't feel like letting you go" he put his arm down "So, what do you say?"

I looked into his eyes "I hate you, son of a bitch"

He folded his arms "The choice is yours. If you love her...you will let her go!"

I looked at Bella. Letting her go was gonna be painful as hell to me, my soul would be shattered.

"What if I say no?"

"Well, in that case I'll have my two brothers taking care of her. So whatever you choose you'll lose her"

"You're disgusting!"

He laughed out loud "If you choose me, at least you'll be saving her life. Think about it!" he said and put a hand on my shoulder "Ah! Revenge is sweet...isn't it?"

"I will fight for her"

"Really? Against us?" he shook his head "You got twenty four hours to make your decision"

"Twenty four hours?"

"Go back to your place...or her place...spend one last day together"

"You're gonna regret this!"

"Don't even think of running away because we'll be watching you very, very close"

"You're not getting away with this!"

He moved his shoulders up and did a careless gesture "You should know by now that I call the shots around here, and you better do what I say if you want Bella to live" he looked at his hands "You wouldn't want your girl to be left to rot down the river, do you?"

I turned around and walked towards my car, holding tears of hate, tears of fear.

"Twenty four hours!" he said and laughed again "Oh...by the way...your money is in good hands..."

"I knew it was you!"

"Twenty four hours, Edward Cullen!" he said again."Am I clear?"

I didn't answer; I just got in the car.

"What did he tell you?" she asked as soon as I sat in the driver's seat.

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"How can you ask me not to worry Edward? Our lives are in danger because of him!"

"Not anymore. I'll get us out of this..."

Letting her go wasn't an option to me, it meant losing the one I loved the most in my entire existence.

I couldn't tell her about the deal Carlisle proposed to me, I needed to find another way to save her.

"We'll be alright...I promise" I lied to Bella. If I let her go she would be alright, but not me...I would be dead inside.

I drove to the nearest motel to spend the rest of the night.

She fell asleep pretty fast; I couldn't do anything but watch her, my soul screamed in pain.

Without her my bed would be cold as an iceberg, my life would become meaningless.

She woke up a few hours later. I looked at her while she was having her coffee; it broke my heart to think that it might be our last day together.

We went back to my house. By the time we got there it was almost seven in the afternoon, we got dinner, well just her and then I put on some slow music, grabbed her by her waist and we started dancing close. I just closed my eyes and let the music take me away, with her.

We didn't last many songs dancing and ended up making love on the carpet.

She thought we were gonna start a brand new life, and I really wished that in my twisted heart.

Later on, while we were sleeping in my bedroom, I woke her up.

"What happened?" she looked at the clock "It's two in the morning!"

I caressed her face "I wanna make love to you"

"Oh" she stretched "Well, that's a good reason to wake me up"

As I was making love to her I tried to capture in my mind everything that she did, her face, the way she moved, even her breathing. I held her close in my arms as she cried out my name.

My heart started to fall into pieces, by every passing minute.

I didn't want to let her go, but I had to save her; Carlisle left me no other choice.

After taking a shower we came back to my bed.

I was running out of time, I wish every moment I spent with her would have lasted a century.

She lay on the bed, I lay by her side, and I caressed her face while fixing my eyes on hers.

Bella smiled tenderly, a smile that I knew was gonna be printed in my soul for eternity.

I smiled back, but in my agonizing heart there were no smiles...only an ocean of tears.

"Tomorrow, you'll be safe"

"Are you sure?" I could still see some fear in her eyes.

"Yes my love, we'll start a new life"

"Together?"

I shut my eyes "Yes"

I had to do something to save her from the painful truth, so, I used my hidden power that none knew I possessed, not even Carlisle, not even Rosalie. I was gonna hypnotize her and not only make her forget about the last night together, but all of our history.

I had only used that power once in my life...and it didn't turn out well, but I had to take a chance that night.

My eyes turned deep black, she looked right into them.

"Edward...What's going on? Why are you eyes…"

"I love you" I interrupted her "And I'll love you as long as I exist"

"Me too" she said and kissed my lips.

I looked into her eyes, she got lost in mine."When you wake up tomorrow, you'll be the girl you were before me, and I will be gone...forever"

She narrowed her eyes "What are you talking about?" she blinked a few times.

"You won't know who I am...you won't recognize my face, my name or even the sound of my voice"

She kept listening with her mouth half open, getting lost in my words.

"I will be no one to you...if you ever see me on the street you won't know who I am" I took a deep breath "The name Edward Cullen won't mean a thing to you"

She didn't move; her breathing was very slow.

"You will go on with your life as if you have never met me" I carefully closed her eyes with my fingertips. She seemed to have fallen asleep; I wasn't done, so I continued.

"You will leave this town for good...you'll start a new life and you will be happy...without me" My voice broke, I couldn't go on anymore.

I slowly stood up, pick her up and drove her home. When we arrived I put her in her bed to rest.

Before I left I took one last look at her, I kissed her forehead one last time, and then turned around to leave without looking back.

Tears fell from my eyes as I carefully closed the front door.

When I looked up I saw Carlisle, his brothers and Rosalie walking my way. All except Carlisle stopped before getting to me.

I glanced at Rosalie, that new body she had found really fitted her well, blond, blue eyes and the coldest expression on her fac. Without a doubt she was the old Rosalie again, that heartless woman I once loved.

I looked back at Carlisle, who stood right in front of me.

"Right on time" he patted my back "Good boy"

"Now, I want something from you" I said coldly.

He laughed in my face "Oh, really? What makes you think I'm gonna give you something?"

"I wanna talk to you in private" I said as I started walking to the back of Bella's house.

He gestured the others to stay, and then he followed me.

I stopped and turned to face him "I need to be sure she's gonna be safe"

"You got my word Edward"

I gave a reluctant laugh "Your word? That's not enough..."

"I'm telling you, nothing's gonna happen to her if...you follow my rules" he interrupted me.

"What rules? C'mon Carlisle, you got what you wanted. I'm back with you, so now what?"

"You will be as loyal as you've never been before, you will do what I say at anytime, anywhere...in any occasion...because if you ever betray me again...I will find her and I will kill her! I will show no mercy foe you or her!" he leaned forward and placed his hand on my shoulder "Am I clear my dear friend?"

I took off his hand off me "What about your brothers or Rosalie?"

"They won't hurt her either, I promise"

"I want you to give her a good amount of money so she can start a new life away from here...I'd do it myself but you have taken up to the last penny from my account"

"Alright...I can do that" he turned to start walking but turned around to face me "Don't you ever, ever come close to her again. I'll know if you do"

He was enjoying that moment so much that made me want to rip his head off!

"How come all of the sudden you don't want her blood anymore?"

"I found somebody else who can do the job better than her, so this girl is useless to me now"

"Her brother?"

"Who turned out to be an ambitious son of a bitch, and that boy would sell his soul to the devil to get power"

"You made a deal with him?"

"I'll get what I need, and he'll get something in return"

"So, why won't you just let us be together?"

"Nah...You betrayed me...so...no...I will never let you be together...ever!"

Damn son of a bitch!

We finally joined the rest; his brothers looked at me and gave a malicious smile, surely laughing inside because they thought they had won. Rosalie looked at me and reached out her hand to touch me, but I moved away.

That new 'life' was gonna be worse than hell to me.

" **LIFELESS** **"**

I drove to my apartment to spend the rest of the night, but as I lay on my bed I immediately felt the emptiness.

Unable to sleep, I got up and walked outside, and continued walking nonstop for hours, until the sun came up.

There's was no point of being able to see the sun light if the person who was the brightest light in my life was gone.

I didn't go back to my place for two days, I wandered around from town to town, feeding, walking and trying to go on without her.

I carefully passed by her place one night, she was gone, no trace of her anywhere, it was probably for the best.

Days went by and I soon became the heartless monster I once was, with Bella gone there was no place for love in my heart, there would ever be again.

I lost my heart the night I left her, and ever since then I didn't mind about making things right anymore.

The only light in my life had faded away. There was nothing for me but to submerge myself into the darkest corners of my soul.

I wished be alone for the rest of my existence...just heartless me...the way it should have always been.

 _The end_


End file.
